This invention relates to a connector including a mid-plate and to a connector assembly.
A connector of this type is disclosed in CN 204179385 U (Patent Document 1). Referring to FIG. 25, the connector 900 disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes a frame (holding member) 910, first and second terminals 920 and 930, a grounding conductor 940 and a shield casing (shell) 950. Each of the first and the second terminals 920 and 930 has a plurality of contacts. The grounding conductor 940 is formed integrally with the frame 910 by means of insert molding.
As shown in FIG. 26, the grounding conductor 940 has a shielding plate (mid-plate) 942 and two flat plates (ground plates) 944. The shielding plate 942 is situated between the flat plates 944 in an up-down direction (Z-direction). The shielding plate 942 has an outline of a generally rectangular shape in a plan view. Furthermore, the shielding plate 942 has a pair of lock portions 946 which are provided outward thereof in a pitch direction (Y-direction) and is situated forward (at a part of a positive X-direction) thereof in a front-rear direction (X-direction). The lock portions 946 are protrusions protruding outward in the pitch direction (Y-direction). The lock portions 946 are formed to be unmovable in the pitch direction (Y-direction).
The lock portions 946 lock (frictionally lock) a mated state of the connector 900 and a mating connector (not shown) together with mating lock portions (not shown) when the connector 900 is mated with the mating connector. Repetition of mating and separating of the connector 900 and the mating connector brings abrasion in the lock portions 946. This is because the lock portions 946 are rubbed by the mating connector repeatedly. The lock portions 946 are formed to be unmovable. Accordingly, amounts of abrasion of the lock portions 946 are relatively large. Thus, the connector 900 of Patent Document 1 has a problem of low durability.
US 2013/0330976 A1 (Patent Document 2) discloses another connector which is provided with mid-plates. Referring to FIG. 27, an assembly 960 included in the connector (not shown) of Patent Document 2 has first and second sub-assemblies 970 and 980 and ground contacts (mid-plates) 990 which are situated between the first assemblies 970 and the second assemblies 980, respectively. Each of the ground contacts 990 is formed with a pair of spring portions 992. Each of the spring portions 992 is formed with a side ground contact (lock portion) 994 at a vicinity of a tip (an end portion of a positive X-direction) thereof. Owing to resilient deformation of the spring portion 992, the side ground contact 994 is movable in a pitch direction (Y-direction).
As shown in FIG. 27, the ground contact 990 is formed with openings 996. On the other hand, the second sub-assembly 980 is formed with posts 982 which correspond to the openings 996 of the ground contact 990. The second sub-assembly 980 is further formed with a passage 984. The ground contact 990 is combined with the second sub-assembly 980 by aligning the openings 996 with the posts 982. The first sub-assembly 970 is combined with the second assembly 980 by aligning through-hole portions 972 of contacts of the first sub-assembly 970 with the passage of the second assembly 980. Thus, the assembly 960 is assembled.
The side ground contacts 994 lock (frictionally lock) a mated state of the connector (not shown) and a mating connector (not shown) together with mating lock portions (not shown) when the connector is mated with the mating connector. The side ground contacts 994 are moved in the pitch direction (Y-direction) according to force given by the mating lock portions (not shown). Accordingly, frictional force between the side ground contacts 994 and the mating lock portions (not shown) is reduced. Thus, an amount of abrasion of the side ground contact 994 can be reduced in comparison with the amount of the abrasion of the lock portion 946 of Patent Document 1. In other words, the connector of Patent Document 2 has improved durability.